


Without a Scratch

by candycolamorgan



Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 14:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candycolamorgan/pseuds/candycolamorgan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Babs always gets what she wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Without a Scratch

He just stood there, arms crossed over his chest looking completely implacable. The fact that he was so goddamn attractive while doing it, made Barbara burst out in frustration at the injustice of it all.

“God! Sometimes you can be  _such_  a—”

“Dick?” he offered with mocking helpfulness.

She shot him an aggravated look, the glare practically echoing off the cavernous walls of the cave. For not the first time, she thought about how unfair it was that he was for the most part inured to name-calling. She guessed you  _had_  to be with a name like that, but still. It was extremely inconvenient for her when she wanted to give him a completely justified tongue lashing.

She grinned impishly when a thought occurred to her.

“Actually,” she began with false sweetness, “I was gonna say that you can be such a  _Richard_.”

Just as she predicted, his entire face scrunched up with distaste at the sound of his full name.

“Because a  _Richard_  is the type of guy who doesn’t share anything,” she continued doggedly. “With even one of his closest friends. A  _Richard_  is the kind of ass who doesn’t trust his partner just because she’s a  _girl_  and—”

“Alright, alright you made your point,” he interrupted grumpily, reaching down to rummage in the endless pouches of his utility belt. Finding what he was looking for, he tossed it over to her, the unmistakable metallic jingle of keys a satisfying sound as she raised her hand quickly to catch them midair. Her smile grew until her entire cowl felt too tight as she raced over to his precious bright red Ducati. She tried and failed to hold back a few excited squeals while stroking the pristine paint job.

“Thank you! Ohhh, I have just been  _waiting_  to take this baby for a ride! Except Bruce said I had to ask you specifically, and of course…”

The rest of her sentence faded into the back of Dick’s consciousness as he took in the sight of her hands running all over the body. The light, caressing movements made his mouth uncomfortably dry as lurid thoughts of  _another_  kind of body she could run her hands all over invaded his mind. Working heavily against the sudden onslaught of mental images, he couldn’t help but smile at her enthusiasm as he walked over to stand by her side while she mounted the bike.

He gripped the back of the seat, steadying the balance as she revved the engine loudly. Barbara could feel his chest brush up against the back of her shoulder when he spoke in a low voice.

“Do I need to go over safety protocol with you again? Or do you think this time you’ll actually come back without a scratch?”

She looked over her shoulder at him with what could be construed as a flirtatious smile.

“Aw, that’s sweet. You worried about me, Bird Boy?”

He grinned at her attempts to provoke him and quipped back with, “I was referring to my  _bike,_ Gordon. I’d hate for her not to come back in one piece.” Her eyes widened in offended outrage before narrowing playfully.

“No promises,” she replied airily as she reached for her helmet. “You know how I hate to let Bruce’s repairs budget go to waste.”

He grabbed a fistful of her cape and yanked her back until she was sitting upright, able to feel his hot breath against her ear.

“There  _will_  be consequences if that’s the case,” he warned in a menacing tone that would have probably scared the wits out of anyone else. She had the distinct advantage of  _knowing_  him, though, and the threat fell on her with all the force of a butterfly’s wings. The fact that she could see him grinning out of the corner of her eye didn’t exactly help in lending him any credence either.

She turned her head slightly and although she hadn’t meant to, her gaze unconsciously fell to his lips that were a mere inch away from her own. It struck her how easy it would be to just lean in a little further and close the short distance, finally putting an end to this…  _whatever_  it was.

He seemed in no rush to let her go, and the delicious sense of overwhelming inevitability hung between them, thickening in the air until she could hear his breathing start to come out in an unsteady pattern while his grip loosened on her cape.

She suddenly remembered that Bruce was out there waiting for her to go out on their weekly patrol, and she pulled back abruptly.

This was neither the time nor the place with security cameras bugged in every corner, a smug Alfred sitting at some monitor just  _dying_  to witness something as personal that. So she flashed him a cheeky grin instead, and kicked up the brake stand.

“ _Can’t wait._ ”

She sped out of the cave with a loud rumble from the bike, leaving Dick wondering if she was referring to his ‘consequences’ or the prospect of picking back up where they’d just left off.

God knows, he hoped it was the latter.


End file.
